No Matter What
by SlytherinHawkins105
Summary: Vehicle voltron story mainly focusing on discovering who commander hawkins is, hint of romance jeff & lisa and maybe the commander. This is my first attempt any reviews will be great.
1. Chapter 1

After the recent battle the voltron force was relaxing down in the mess hall. Hutch and Marvin were playing cards with their usual antics. Lisa, Cinda, Ginger and Hardware were over by the bar making up some new sort of drink, the rest of the force were here and there chatting, reading and talking. The team captains were over in a booth in deep discussion about the recent battle. _I guess I can relax for a minute_ Commander Hawkins thought to himself, the last battle had left them badly damaged, the retro jets were out as well as communications, hull damaged, radar was out and even voltron was out of commission until the ships are repaired and on top of that the crew are nearing exhaustion and need some R&R.

The Commander received some orders from galaxy garrison and that was to head to planet Noden to meet up with the supply convoy but he was unable to acknowledge the orders or even request some R&R for his crew or some extra men.

"Commander" said Jeff

Hawkins looked up unaware that Jeff made his way over to him "Yes Jeff"

"Sir we were wondering, what will happen to us if the drules are to attack again? I mean the explorer is damaged and voltron is on the repair list"

"Not sure Jeff, the best we can do is get everything repaired as quickly as possible"

"But sir everyone is tired and exhausted and working around the clock getting these repairs done is and if the drules attack we are going to be to tired to fight them"

"There's not much I can do about that other then get these repairs done so we can at least defend ourselves"

"But Commander we need….." Jeff started to say but stopped as the commander was looking at him with such intent that Jeff knew not to keep going. The Commander was a tough man and Jeff knew by the look on his face not to Challenge him as he could receive wrath of his anger as he has in many times in the past.

"Yes sir" and with that he walked away.

_I know how you feel Jeff, we all need rest._ Hawkins thought to himself as he watched him walk away.

The Commander finished his meal and headed back up to the bridge.

"Doesn't he understand that we need a rest" Shannon said slamming his fist down on the table after the commander walked out of the mess hall.

"I'm sure he does Shannon, we are undermanned at the moment and we have to all work together, there are simply not enough of us to have a break" Cliff said in his heavy Australian accent.

"True Cliff but we can't keep this pace up much longer either" Cric said

"I wish Captain Newly was still here, he would tell the commander to give us a rest" Shannon exclaimed

"But he's not Shannon" Jeff interrupted "and you also have to remember that the commander is doing his job as well as doing most of the captains work as well, so he is under more pressure then any of us could imagine"

"But if Captain Newly was here he….."

"ENOUGH" Jeff said angrily "Captain Newly is not here, even is he was that only one more person and we still have to work just as hard to get the explorer repaired as well as voltron"

"The wrath of Jeff" Cliff said jokingly "You sound just like the Commander then Jeff, remind me to stay in your good books"

Shannon and Cric both nodded in agreement.

Jeff thought _maybe he is rubbing off me, I spend so much time with him since Captain Newly left then Cric or Cliff has and I have more responsibilities then they do._

"Speaking of the Commander" Cric said interrupting Jeff thoughts "You better get to the Bridge"

"Yeah I know, I better get up to the bridge before he gets angry with me" Jeff replied knowing that if he is late he will get a brushing down from the commander and with the mood he is in could spell disaster for Jeff, so he got up and headed for the bridge.

"Jeff" A voice called after him. A voice that can makes his heart race.

"Yes Lisa"

Lisa looked atJeff wanting more but knew they had to keep it a secret, the voltron force were the only ones that knew of there relationship and its something that can't go beyond that as protocol forbids there relationship and if the Commander ever found out heaven help them.

"I know Lisa, I promise we will be together soon" Jeff said and started to walk away, stopped and turn to Lisa "lets meet up after I finish my shift"

Lisa nodded in agreement and watched him walk away.

Jeff walked onto the bridge and saw that the Commander was not there and knew that he must be in his office completing reports.

Jeff sat in the Commanders' chair, the bridge staff was very edgy which meant that commander Hawkins was not in a good mood

He spent the rest of the day issuing orders on the repair work, his main concerns were like Commander Hawkins was to get voltron and the communications repaired at least they can defend themselves and contact galaxy garrison for help.

Towards the end of his shift Jeff sat down relieved that everything was going well for the time been, the bridge crew had relaxed a lot as commander Hawkins stayed in his office and only requested updates once in a while.

Jeff took time out to think about the commander. Like everyone else aboard the explorer they knew the commander was strict, compassionate, loyal, devoted, reliable, cool under pressure, and an abundant leader. But like everyone else that's all he new of him. He also knew that the commander feels the lose of his crew and even writes their family a personal letter informing them of their lose and helpless if anyone gets hurts.

_But who is he?_ Jeff thought to himself. _I mean does he have family, I know he gets mail and all but it is always official stuff, I wonder does he get anything personal, does he have anyone special in his life like I do. It's funny I been her a while and I don't know his name, his birthday or how old or why did he give up been a pilot._ From what Jeff had herd Commander Hawkins was one galaxy garrison's best pilots but now his is the commander of the explorer in charge of finding a new world for the people of the over crowed planets.

Jeff also noticed that he was a high ranking officer and that he was young for his rank because every other officer he knows is considerably older then he was. _Well they look like it anyway_ he thought and on that note he left the bridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Steele walks through the corridors of galaxy garrison on the way up to Space Marshall Graham's office.

He got there and stood staring at the door for the news he was about deliver to the Space Marshall will be devastating.

He knocks at the door. "Enter" Space Marshall Graham said.

"Commander" Space Marshall Graham's said in deep voice with authority in it.

"Sir the last report I got from the explorer has me deeply concerned" Said Commander Steele.

Space Marshall looked up with a little concern, the explorer was the command ship of the alliance, and the main exploration ship in hoping to find a new planet for the people to move to and she it was manned by a young crew in particularly the voltron force and Commander Hawkins who was young especially for the rank he holds.

"What is it?" he said with a little concern in his voice.

"Commander Hawkins has requested a lot of personnel, which means the crew is dangerously low and that the others are likely to be close exhaustion and might not be able to hold if they are attacked like the last one"

"hmmmmmmm"

"I have ordered a supply ship including personnel to meet them on planet Noden, I need your approval for this, I couldn't wait for the next meeting sir, and this is a matter of extreme emergency that had to be dealt with straight away"

"I understand, when does the supply ship get to Noden?"

"In two days sir, if all goes well"

"What about the explorer?"

Commander Steele dropped his head down at the question, he couldn't look at his superior in the eyes for the answer he was about to give is upsetting. "Sir, the explorer was badly damaged in the last attack, as was voltron and at this stage we are guessing about a week or so before she gets there"

"Then have the supply ship go to the explorer" with a touch of urgency in his voice

"That's the problem, we do not know where the explorer is, and we lost communication and radar contact"

"WHAT!!!" Marshall Graham said in utter disbelief, _how could we lose contact with the explorer?_ "We got to find the explorer or other wise our mission is in serious jeopardy"

"Sir I have also sent word through to Noden, to update some of the explorer weaponry when it arrives also"

"Does Noden know about the explorer?"

"No Sir"

"Have the base on Noden see if they can track down the explorer and try to establish communications with them, since the explorer last known contact was in that part of space"

"Yes Sir right away" and with that order Commander Steele left.

Space Marshall Graham thought on the conversation that had just occurred, yes it is true that the voltron force is young but highly trained and they have proven themselves time and time again. As for Commander Hawkins, he was a young commander but he has never doubted the man ability to lead and if anyone can them through this, it will be him.


	2. Chapter 2

After Jeff finished his shift, he headed towards his quarters, he had to walk past the girl's quarters and stopped and with his thought was only on one person _Lisa._

He knocked on the door and Cinda answered it "Hi Jeff"

"Hay Cinda, Lisa there?"

"No she not"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Sorry Jeff I don't"

"Oh, ok thanks Cinda"

Jeff walked away from Lisa quarter's wondering where she was and then it suddenly occurred to him where. _I'm coming Lisa._

Jeff ran all the way to the supply rooms to find Lisa waiting for him.

"Hay there"

"Hay yourself"

Jeff looked at Lisa, admiring her beauty, slender body and her brown eyes. It was her eyes that won Jeff heart and the more Jeff got to know Lisa, he knew that he was falling in love for her and was annoyed at the fact that there relationship had to be kept a secret but then again he would risk a court martial so that way they didn't have to sneak around like this.

Lisa walked over to Jeff and put her arms around him and they both looked into each other's eyes seeing the love that the other had. Jeff leaned forward and gently kissed her and pulled her close to him.

"I love you Lisa" Jeff said

"I love you too"

They kissed again but this time the kiss was so full of passion that they decided to let nature run it course.

The next morning Jeff and Lisa made there way up to there quarter's after there night of passion with each other and before leaving Jeff gave Lisa a kiss and went to his quarter's to shower, shave and put a fresh uniform on and headed up to the bridge for duty._ I hope Commander Hawkins is in a better mood today I know I am,_ that was until he walked onto the bridge and the Commander was yelling at the repair crew. _Nope he's in a worse mood……… if that's possible._

"What's going on?" he whispered to sparks

"The repair crew damaged the stellar cable last night and now we can't even receive messages at all" sparks replied quietly

"Great" Jeff said in weary voice.

"JEFF" yelled the commander

"Yes sir" he replied hastily

"Get Cliff's team out on patrol, Cric's team I want out there helping with repairs and the rest of air team doing maintenance on there ships and they can also do the sea team ships as well" he barked out his order.

"Yes Sir" Jeff replied, and issued the order and would have given anything to be with his team then to put up with the commander wrath.

The Commander was under a lot pressure and the mood reflected upon the rest of the bridge crew. He spent the best part of the morning yelling at the repair crew to get the repairs done, Cliff team thought it would be safe to stay on patrol and Cric's team did the same for maintenance as did for the air team.

Jeff managed to pass on to the commander that voltron was now fully operational. That managed to lighten his spirits a little but he was still in a bad mood and also tired.

"Commander" Jeff said tentatively

"Yes Jeff" he said hoarsely

"Sir, um….why don't you go and get some ummm….rest and I will look after things"

Hawkins shot him a stare. "I don't need rest"

"But sir…"

"But nothing"

"Commander if we get attacked we need and you're no use to us like this"

"Like what Jeff" he replied getting angrier

"Sir your tired and cranky and everyone is on edge, you need a break" Jeff replied firmly

Commander Hawkins looked around at his crew all waiting nervously for the next round._ They are on edge; I guess Jeff is right I cannot go on like this._

He sighed and lowered his head. "Your right Jeff"

"Sir I can look after things, have a break and I will stay here and keep things going" Jeff said quietly to him.

The Commander got up and turned and places a hand on Jeff shoulder's "Thank you Jeff" and walked off the Bridge.

A few hours' later Commander Hawkins wakes up feeling a little rested and has a shower and made his way up to the Bridge.

"How are the repairs going?" He asked Jeff

"Really good sir, the retro jets are at 70, they estimate about another seven hours for full completion. The Hull is at 75, estimates say about another five hours. Radar not so good estimate to be tomorrow and communication are still down but they are trying to repair short wave communication in the hope of maybe reaching our base on Planet Noden.

Sea team is out on patrol, land team is resting and air team is doing there maintenance. I have scheduled Land team for patrol in two hours and my team will go up after they had a rest sir"

"Good work Jeff" Hawkins replied in an impressive voice. "Go get some rest"

"Yes sir"

Jeff left the Bridge and Hawkins was left there to continue his work. _Jeff did an amazing job in my absence, he's got a big future in the alliance, its kinda funny though in some ways he reminds me a bit of me when I was a fighter pilot._

"Any word on the explorer yet?" Captain Keyo asked

"No sir" replied the young ensign

"Inform galaxy garrison at once"

"Yes sir"

Captain Keyo went out to welcome the supply ships and informed there captains despite all attempts to communicate with the explorer they have been unsuccessful and that there orders were to stay on Noden until the explorer has arrived.

Even though retro jets were repaired, Commander Hawkins wanted the Hull completed before they moved incase of an attack. _The drules know we are very vulnerable._

A couple of more days passed and Jeff entered the commanders office and informed him that they can established communication on the short wave band but long range is still out, radar is working and the hull is completely repaired.

_Great._

He went up to the Bridge and ordered a course set for Planet Noden and also established communications with them.

"You have had everyone worried about you and your crew Commander" Captain Keyo said

"The explorer took a lot of damage in our last battle and we have been working around the clock to have her repaired but unfortunately she still needs work done."

"The alliance has ordered us to give the explorer some updates sir"

"Really"

"Yes but I will inform you of those when you arrive. When can we expect you?"

"We should be there in a couple of days if all goes well"

"Alright then, I will inform galaxy garrison about your situation, see you soon Hawkins" and with that communications ended and the explorer was on her way Noden

Back at galaxy garrison Commander Steele raced up to Space Marshall Grahams office to tell him of the news that the explorer has made communications with Planet Noden on the short wave band, long range is still out but she is on her way to Noden and is expected to be there in a couple of days.

Space Marshall Graham sighed in relief knowing the explorer is alright and gave orders to Commander Steel to send to Noden for the explorer and her crew once she got there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

News of the trip to Noden quickly spread through out the explorer like wild fire and the crew was anticipating time for some R&R while the explorer got its updates.

Jeff was on the bridge with Commander Hawkins who was in a much better mood then the previous few days. He guessed the stress must be getting to him and with crew numbers low as well as supplies, things are hard but once they are on Noden supplies will be replenished and some rest.

Commander Hawkins was in a deep thought, he made a special request to galaxy garrison for extended shore leave and more crew and hasn't herd back yet. _I hope they grant this request everyone really needs this. This constant need to be on high alert and getting the repairs done has taken its toll on everyone especially the voltron force._

"Marshall Keezor" said Captain Twila with excitement

"Yes Captain Twila" He replied

"Sir we have finally located the explorer"

"Excellent" and said with an evil smile on his face. "Twila, I want you to take the new robeast and lead the attack against the explorer and voltron"

"It will be my pleasure sir" saluted, turned and marched out towards her command ship with a battle plan already in mind and that she was sure it would finally defeat voltron.

On the bridge of her ship she gave the order to lunch, destination the explorer._ I finally have a way to get rid of Hawkins and the voltron force and show them what happens to people who hold me as a captive._


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff was doing the computer entries of the voltron force training schedule as well as getting the evaluations performances ready to give to Commander Hawkins when his concentration was broken when he herd ensign Daniels say "Sir I am picking up a drule fleet"

"Where?" Demanded the Commander

"70 degrees port side, 2000 par secs away" he answered and with that the emergency alarm was sounded and the order were given for the voltron force to launch.

Throughout the explorer the emergency siren was sounding. The crew was racing to their stations and the voltron force raced up to the launch area, sat down in their chairs and the huge platform rose up to the nest level and the voltron force chair went to the prospective team are and down into their ships.

When every member was in there ships, they launched. First air teams followed by sea team and last of all land team, all of them ready on the battle ahead.

Commander Hawkins watched as each ship launched _when will the fighting ever end._ Like everyone on the bridge he to took great pride in the voltron force. _They are young and determined group of people and I hope they all come back safely._

"All robot ships battle formation" he ordered

"Commander" Jeff said with his image on the main video panel

"Jeff from what we have gathered it is a large fleet, about 60 battle cruisers, no scout ships; we will do what we can to help you"

"Got it commander"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The robot fighter's were pouring out of the drule battle cruiser's by the hundred's. Jeff worked out that there are possibly out numbered a hundred to one. _We have had greater odds than this and yet there no sign of a robeast, what games are the drules playing at this time, no matter the robeast will come………it always does its just a matter of when._

The explorer was also moving into battle formation with the robot ships surrounding. _I'm glade Commander Hawkins is on our side because I sure wouldn't like to fight against him._ Jeff gave a thought about his CO and then ordered all his ships to attack.

The explorer and the voltron force was in full swing of the battle destroying the enemy's robot fighter's one by one and yet there was still no sign of the robeast. _What are they waiting for,_ Commander Hawkins was thinking.

Along side the explorer, the robot ships were under attacked and getting destroyed. The Commander was issuing orders for all laser's to be fired, the explorer was taking heavy damaged. At the same time the voltron force was dodging laser fire and also firing at them. Jeff thought about ordering to unite into there sub units but decided that they would be better off staying as individuals ships until they can get the upper hand.

Twila watched the battle before her as her robot ship only just had the upper hand at the moment. But to Twila's dismay they were been picked off one by one by the voltron force as well as the explorer. _I could send out the robeast,_ she thought to herself but her planned to have voltron out of the way hadn't worked yet. _How can I stop them from forming voltron???_ The battle continued in front of her when she got an idea. _What if I take out just one ship that would be enough to make voltron useless but which ship,_ as she was watching the view screen the answer came to her.

"Attention or battle ships and robot fighter, I wont you all to concentrate your fire on the lead ship……..take him out" Twila ordered

She watched the view port as all her ships now took up there attack on the lead ship, it tried to avoid the attacked but it was no good, _it's out the way now I can launch the robeast._

Commander Hawkins watched in disbelief at what just happened. "JEFF" he screamed out over the comm. Link but there was no answer. "JEFF………JEFF" but there was only silence, _oh no._ There was no time for grief as the drule command ship opens it front hatch to release a huge robeast and without Jeff voltron will not be at full strength.

He watched as the battle took a turn for the worst, _we were just starting to get the upper hand and now this happens._ The voltron force was really struggling, without Jeff to guide them and get voltron formed the battle seem helpless, _they got to go on without him._

"Commander" Cliff's worried face came over the video link "Sir we can't hold them off much longer, what are we to do, we really need Jeff"

"You need to form voltron without him"

"But sir without Jeff voltron won't be at full strength"

"I know Cliff but we don't seem to have much of a choice do we? If we lose this battle all the hopes of our overcrowded worlds will be lost"

"We'll do our best sir"

Cliff face disappeared and he sees the voltron force flying in tight formation to form the mighty robot – without its head.

_What if we surrender would the drules have the honor to accept and stop the battle……………no they wouldn't. They won't stop until we are destroyed and I not going to let that happen, we can get through this I'm not sure how but we will._

"Jeff" the commander was trying to call him. Still there was no answer. _I'm really worried about him, oh god I hope he's not hurt to bad and I can't even organize a way to rescue him. I have to find away I cannot leave him out there like a sitting duck._

"Jeff if you can hear me I am going to try and get you out of harms way…….Jeff"

Sparks was watching the commander trying desperately to figure out a way to get to Jeff and yet he would have sworn he saw a tear roll down his cheek which surprised Sparks for the commander was known for not showing any emotions to anyone at all. In matter of fact this is the first time he has ever seen him display any kind of emotion. _I guess the Commander really does care for us more then what he ever shows us. I guess that's why we all believe in him._

"They have formed voltron" yelled one of the robots

"You emptied headed tin can, without the head voltron is useless and our robeast will soon dispose of him as well. Hahahaaaaaaa" Twila said gleefully

Twila watched as voltron tried to fight but losing and soon the robeast would have him destroyed and the explorer and there would be nothing to stop the Drule Empire from rising up from the ashes and conquering the universe. She laughed out loud but first she decided to finish off the head of voltron once and for all.

Twila was scanning the battle looking for the ship when she noticed that the explorer had moved itself over the down ship _like a mother protecting its child, no matter the robeast will destroy it once it finishes off voltron._

Voltron was really having a hard time trying to take control of the battle as everything they were trying to do failed, and the explorer couldn't help out much either as she was protecting Jeff ship.

"Form solar spears" ordered Circ, the spears formed on the side of voltron legs and he grabs them and throws them.

"No good" Cliff piped in "Ok let's try spinning laser blades" as before they were no good.

Cric's face appeared on Cliff video panel and he said "We really need Jeff"

"I know Cric, I have tried calling him but there is no answer at all"

"We are in a lot trouble"

"You're telling me"

"What are we suppose to do now?"

"Not sure Cric, Not sure at all"

Cric noticed that the drules have change direction and now are turning all there attention onto the explorer.

"The explorer is in trouble"

"I know but we got our hands full here with this robeast"

"Cliff try Jeff again"

"Ok Cric" Cliff turned his communicator off to Cric and turned it over to Jeff"

"Jeff its Cliff……………………JEFF………………………………JEFF WAKE UP……………………..Jeff we really need you" he was calling desperately and out of frustration.

"JEFF" he yelled "JEFFFFFFFFF" but there was still silence. Cliff was beginning to wonder the seriousness of Jeff injuries as it was not like him to be out for so long and then a horrible thought occurred to Cliff _what if Jeff is dead, I mean that was one hell of a laser blast he got and what the chances he could survive that and ………and Lisa just when things were going good between them……no he can't be dead………he can't be._

"Any luck" Cric's voice interrupted his thoughts

"Nothing" and with that both of them knew they were in deep trouble

"Fire all laser's" Commander Hawkins yelled "We got to help voltron and protect Jeff"

The explorer was taking heavy fire and voltron was taking a beating and things were looking pretty grim for them. _Only a miracle could save us now, Jeff we really need you now._ The commander was distracted when laser fire hit close to the bridge.

"All laser port….." trailed off as another laser fire hit the bridge of the explorer and there was an explosion on the bridge and shrapnel went flying everywhere and hit the Commander in the side of the head.

"Bridge has taken a direct hit, shields are in place, sir" sparks informed the Commander. "Commander?" he said as he turned around "COMMANDER" he yelled out as he saw him lying on the floor unconscious.

"MEDIC" sparks yelled out as he got up from his seat and grab the first aid kit.

While Sparks was trying to stop the bleeding from Commander Hawkins, Ensign Daniels called to sick bay for a doctor.

A few minutes later the three medic crew arrived and took over from Sparks.

"I got a pulse" one said

"He breathing normally" another said

"I'm got the bleeding under control, it safe to move him" the other said

"OK, I have checked for other injuries but can't find any so lets get him down to sick bay ASAP"

With that they placed him on the trolley and took him to sick bay.

"What are we to do now?" asked Ensign Daniels

"Not sure but we got to get to a safe place, I will contact the voltron and let them know of our situation and hope to god nothing else could go wrong" sparks said

They were in a tight jam now, not sure how they are going to get out of hit sparks new that he must take control of the explorer until the voltron force returns but he wasn't sure what to do he was the highest ranking bridge officer but usually when the Commander is off the Bridge Jeff is here and now they are both injured and voltron is in action he has to wait, wait until Cliff and Cric return and take over. Although they both were competent in running the ship this is the time where they really need Jeff or Commander Hawkins.

News of the Commander accident has filtered through the Explorer and the voltron force.

"We have to keep fighting, we can't quit now" Hutch said

"Yeah but with Jeff and now the Commander out it's going to be tough" Cliff said concerned

"We can't give up hope" Cric added

Listening to their conversation and trying to hold her own emotions in Lisa thought that maybe she will try and contact Jeff and hope he might respond to her.

"Jeff" she said in a quite but shaky voice

"Jeff……………..please wake up………..Jeff"

Inside Jeff ship he was laying unconscious across his control panel, he has suffered serve head injury and was bleeding as well as burns, broken bones and some nasty cuts but Jeff herd somewhere in the distance his name being called, _it sounds like Lisa calling and she sounds like she about to cry. Oooohhh but the pain in unbearable……………..the battle………………my ship………………….the explorer…………I must help them………voltron we need voltron……………………the pain am I dead or alive………..I must be alive I can hear…feel……I must help………_ "ooohhh"

"JEFF" Lisa said louder hearing him moan "JEFF"

"Lisa??" He said wearily

"Yes Jeff it's me, we need you" she said "I need you" she added more quietly before switching to talk to Cric "Cric, Jeff a wake"

"Really" Cric said and for the first time in hours it seems that there might be something to hope for

"Jeff its Cric…do you hear me?

"Yeah cric ooooohhh I do"

"Jeff we need you, we need you for voltron"

"I'm um coming" he said weekly

Jeff felt week and very nauseated, he could feel the dampness on him which he thought was his own blood and dared not to look. He could feel something running down his face.

He looked up at the battle and spotted the explorer hovering near him, protecting him _thanks commander _and also noticed that the explorer was severely damaged and then he spotted voltron, headless and what looks like he was fighting a losing battle. Jeff started his ship up and with every ounce of energy he could muster tried to keep his ship under control.

"Ok team here I am" he said and his ship was now forming the head of voltron an at the same time he said "I'll form the head"

Twila watched in horror as voltron was completely formed "NNOOOOOOOOO" she screamed out "Destroy voltron" she added in what was now desperation

Jeff was feeling like he was going to faint and decided to get rid of this robeast once and for all "Form blazing sword" he ordered

Voltron form his sword and in one swift movement destroyed the robeast and was heading towards the drule attack fleet.

"Voltron wins again" Twila said in disgust on how quickly the battle had turned against them "Retreat, we cannot defeat voltron like this"

And with that order the drule fleet started to retreat

A wave or relief and then cheering swept over the bridge as voltron had somehow managed to come through right at the right moment.

Sparks let out a sigh of relief _thank god that is over_ and he looked around and the bridge crew had quiten down with the realization of what happened hitting them like a ton of bricks. As they watched out the window voltron separated in there fifteen ships and that Rocky's and Chip's ship were leading in Jeff ship and that Cliff has asked if the medic team could meet them on landing as Jeff has pasted out again and also to get a report on the damage that was done and he would try and get an update on Jeff and Commander Hawkins condition and then he and Cric would meet them on the bridge for a debrief.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Hay i hope you like the story, it it my first attempt at writing anything like this so some feedback/reviews would be great.

Commander Hawkins slowly came around letting himself adjust to his surroundings, unaware of what was happening around him he tried to sit up but a wave of nausea came over him and he laid back down.

"No Commander you must not" said Professor Page as he was walking towards the Commander

"What happened?" he asked groggily

"There was an explosion on the bridge and you got hit in the head"

"How long was I out for?"

"About seven hours"

"The battle...what happened?"

"Its over"

The commander sighed with relief but had a thousand questions he wanted to ask but felt sick and tired and laid back down and the all of a sudden he thought of something.

"Jeff" he asked the Professor "what happened to him? Is he alright?" his said deeply concerned.

Professor Page looked at his CO in a way thinking that he should not worry at this time but knew it was not possible for him as whenever anyone gets hurts the commander is always the first to ask and wants an immediate answer so that he could provide the crew with the right words of encouragement, in this case he's not sure if the commander could find the right words this time.

"Well Professor?" he asked impatiently

"Jeff came to for a short while, a remarkable man he is despite his injuries he was able to hold himself together long enough to form voltron and lead us to a remarkable victory with the odds stacked against us. But as soon as the battle was over and voltron dissembled Jeff passed out and hasn't woken since and that was about five hours ago."

"What of his injuries professor?" he asked more impatiently.

"I'm not going to lie to you commander, Jeff injuries are very serious and he is very lucky to be alive. He was lucky that he never received a direct hit to himself from all the laser blasts around him but what he did received came from the explosions around him. He received a serve concussion and if he didn't have a helmet on he would have been kill, lucky for him his helmet took most of the impact. He also received a few adnominal injuries, burns and a badly broken arm and with surgery I was able to realign the bones so that he, that if he comes too, his arm should make a full recovery as for him, it's to early to tell as he has also lost a lot of blood and has not regained consciousness yet"

At this news the Commander closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Try not to worry Commander, Jeff is a strong young man and you also need your rest" Professor Page said trying to sound reassuring

As for the Commander all he could do was roll over onto his side and watch Jeff. The Professor knew that the Commander must be going through a wide range of emotions at the moment, even if he did not show them he had seen the look from him so many times when the voltron force was injured. _Stop blaming yourself Commander it's not your fault that they get injured, they are highly trained men and women who were specially picked for this mission and no amount of training could prepare them for what they face every time they launch, accidents happen and you can not predict what the Drules are going to do and no one could have predicted this,_ Professor Page was thinking as he walked away but he stopped and looked back at the Commander _Get some rest the crew need you now more then they ever needed you, even if they do not realize it but they do rely on you more as they all know that no matter what you'll get them through this._ And with that last thought he walked away. _No matter what._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Commander knew they were in a bad spot right now; for the explorer must be badly damaged. He sighed. _Its always one thing after another from the Drules when will they realize that fighting is not the answer. _But his thoughts did not stay on the damage to the explorer or what the Drules did instead he looked across at Jeff who laid unconscious next to him.

_When I first met you I knew then that you had what it takes to lead and become a leader. You hardly ever thought of yourself and your main concern was always the rest of the team and helping those who needed help. But I have to admit even though I won't ever tell you this Jeff but at times when you have disobeyed my orders you did it for the greater good like the time you formed voltron to help the support fleet even though that was against orders I couldn't tell you then that I was extremely proud of the way you stood up to what you believed in._ sigh._ Why did they do this, you have so much going for you, more then I, you have Lisa who loves you like you love her, yes even I have noticed that, I'm not the one for stopping this relationship from happening regardless of what protocol says love is love and you don't chose who you fall in love with, it just happens believe or not I too have been in love, though I know most of crew think that I can't see past my own uniform. I often wonder about what could have been but as fate will have it, it wasn't meant to be. I also think about the families of my men, their welfare and I know people don't turn to me for help but in a lot of ways I help you guys more then what you think. _He rolled back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. _I also had a roller coaster of a life, I have also have suffered the loss of loved ones, I need to, no wait I have to keep everyone at distance that way I don't risk been hurt or people finding out about my past. _As he looked at Jeff,_ but you Jeff you remind me so much of me, I was once like you, young, full of fight and ambition and a skillful pilot like yourself, even though I still pilot from time to time I can't be the fighter pilot I once was, I was like you but I lost it all in a blink of an eye and yet learned another way I can continue to fight for what I believe in……………peace for all man kind._

He looked back up to the ceiling,_ I hope against all hope that Jeff you will make it, you will be sadly missed if you don't by Lisa and the rest of the team as for me I will just go back to the bridge and continue do Command the explorer and the voltron force and hear the idle gossip about me and the orders I issue, I guess it is true that it is lonely at the top. I miss Newly he was a good officer and the closet person I had to a friend in a long time, I really miss his friendship he offered me but you Jeff have also offered me some friendship and I respect that and hold it dearly I just wish I could give some of it back, maybe I can in some way._

_I sometime wonder what if something happens to me, will I be missed, no, no one will miss me, I will be like a passing cloud that will soon become a distant memory as a new cloud or in my case a new commander will come in and take over as if nothing has happened and life will go on as it always has._

_I never really learned how to let my hair down, with me its all about rules and regulations and that's how it was at a time when I first got accepted into the academy at a very young age and I was always told to be seen not herd, now I am and now I'm the commander of the most important ship the alliance has ever built and sent on the utmost important mission…………to find new planets for our over crowded galaxy. _

_I'm also ordered to try and make peace with the Drule Empire, I have almost accomplished that except with the renegade Drule leaders but at least I achieved this with Hazer and the people of planet Drule with the help of voltron defender of the unniverse I truly hope I can make peace with the renegade Drule leaders._

_It's funny what life dishes out to each of us. I mean everyone has a route in life to take whether it work or family it's all laid out for us. Jeff meeting Lisa, Captain Newly getting a transfer and finding the happiness he so desperately wanted the alliance making strong head ways with peace negotiations and me well that's another story, I guess its waiting and seeing what new orders await for me._

_Sometimes I would like to receive a personal letter like everyone else does at mail time………mail time; it has to be the most favorite time aboard the explorer, letters from home, loved one, family. I sit there and listen sometimes of news from home, news that I know I will never get, sometimes I just wish for once that I could get a letter, just once. Then again maybe I should stop feeling sorry for myself and get some rest._ And with that sleep took over.

On Planet Noden Captain Keyo had received news from sparks and was now faced with the daunting task of informing galaxy garrison.

As he waited he ponders what possibly is happening aboard the explorer especially since Commander Hawkins and Jeff are both on the injured list and voltron out of commission. _What will happen if they are attacked again before they can repair the ship and voltron?_

"Sir, I have Commander Steele on the ultra wave" the young communications officer said

"Thank you" he replied and dismissed the officer, this was a call he wanted to do in private.

Commander Steele's face came on the video panel "I take it the explorer arrived there Captain Keyo?"

"No sir it hasn't" he replied in a mutual voice

"What do you mean it hasn't arrived yet, it due there today"

Captain Keyo knew that news of the explorer wouldn't have arrived at galaxy garrison at all and it was his unfortunate duty to inform them of what happened, a task that he was not looking forward to at all.

"Sir" he said and swallowed hard. "Sir I have some news on the explorer…………it's…………….. ummm…….well…………..ummm…."

"What is it?" Demanded Commander Steele

Captain Keyo cleared his throat and began to tell him of the recent attack that has happened and of the serve damage the explorer has suffered. As he was telling Commander Steele this, Captain Keyo noticed the dramatic change in Steele expression from been a stern leader to a child that lost his favorite toy for he knew that the explorer and her crew was already pushed beyond there limits.

"I see, this is not good I will inform Space Marshall Graham at once"

"Yes sir"

"Do you know when to expect the explorer?"

"No sir"

"Get in contact with Commander Hawkins and get him to send you an update so we can have an idea what's going on there"

"Umm Sir, I don't know how to tell you this"

"What is it Captain Keyo"

"Well sir I was hoping not to tell you this until I knew more details"

"For god sake man, what is it?"

"Sir Comman………. Um….. Jeff was injured in the attack" Keyo said trying to avoid telling him everything

"How bad do you know?"

"No sir I don't but voltron is on the repair list as well and we lost all communications with the explorer"

"Great, what else could go wrong?"

Captain Keyo decided it was time to bite the bullet and tell him of Commander Hawkins.

"There is one more thing sir"

"What is it?" asked Commander Steele dreading the answer

"Well sir there is no other way to say this but to tell you straight out"

"Yes"

"Sir Commander Hawkins was also injured in the last attack."

Captain Keyo looked at Commander Steele face as all the color from his face drained away and that he was now slouching instead of his composed posture.

"How bad?" he asked morbidly

"The only report I got that he is injured, as for how bad I am uncertain"

"This is not good with both Jeff and Commander Hawkins out and no one really to run the explorer at its time of need; I only hope that they can at least make there way to Noden"

"Me to sir"

"Right inform me at once, once you hear anything regardless of the detail and I will inform Space Marshall Graham at once"

"Yes sir"

With that the transmission was ended and Captain Keyo ordered his communication officer to try and re- establish communications with the explorer and to try and see if they can find them on the radar.

Commander Steele leaned back in his chair with the recent conversation with Captain Keyo on his mind and what's happening out there with the explorer and the voltron force._ They will make it, I know they will. Jeff is one of the strongest young men I have came across in a long time, he will make……I hope, there is no one that can take his place very easily. As for the explorer her crew is highly trained and extremely efficient and that's thanks to Commander Hawkins who made his crew this strong. _

_Commander Hawkins I truly hope that you are alright it be a great tragedy if we lose you as you are the best galaxy garrison has and has seen in a long time._

And with that last thought he got on the line to Space Marshall Graham and informed him of what has happened.

authour notes the next chapter happens on Planet Noden


	5. Chapter 5

Over the past few days Captain keyo had tried on many occasions to re – establish communications with the explorer, but failed. They have also spent countless hours staring at the radar screen for any sign of the explorer but there was none. He has also been in continuous contact with Commander Steele about the situation but was unable to provide any news what so ever. Galaxy garrison was also in turmoil at this point in time with voltron down and the Explorer severely damaged and unable to make communications with them they were starting to think the worst.

Captain Keyo had just welcomed the last of the supply ships sent out here and the same question kept popping up "what news on the Explorer?" _yeah what news! I would like some good news for a change _he thought, but them there was no news of the explorer and that all supply ships were to stay here until further notice or until they hear something from the explorer

Captain Keyo got up from his chair and looked across at the lake and at the huge space that was there with cranes, repair crew, dozens of new equipment for the explorer to have and they just sit there, waiting for the ship to arrive. It made Captain Keyo feel anxious and anxiety was not one thing he was use to. He and the rest of the base was looking forward to the explorer coming here, meeting the crew and seeing the huge ship docked and getting its much needed updates but hopes of that happening was fading fast. Although he knew deep down that the Explorer was alright, but the last report was sketchy at best and unable to get communication with the explorer or even radar contact with the ship didn't help the situation and it had been nearly a week since any contact at all with the explorer. But this was not the only thing worrying Captain Keyo; He was also extremely worried about Commander Hawkins and the voltron force captain Jeff.

He is looking forward to seeing the explorer, it was very exciting that the explorer was coming here and he also hopes that maybe they can see voltron in real life instead of the pictures but hopefully not in battle but in training, according to Captain Newly it very hard to tell the difference between them training and fighting. He says that the voltron force train as it was a real life battle. He also states that after every battle they have a group debrief and discussion of what happen during the battle and how they can improve there technique next time, it was also said that Commander Hawkins also joins in on this and examines his own actions and what he could do better next time._ No wonder they are the best of the best._

Even though he has never met Commander Hawkins, his reputation precedes him as the finest Commander the alliance has, a strict man but not harsh, steady and reliable and a great campaigner for peace. He was the main man in making peace with the Drule Empire although there are still some Drule's who think we are the enemy and he is still trying to make peace with them.

He has also discovered that it was Commander Hawkins and his group of fighter pilot's that he was in were the ones that defended this planet from an attack and help free it from the hold of Queen Merla but he wasn't a Commander then just a Lieutenant. His group of fighter pilots stayed here for a couple of months and in those months they started to rebuild the ruin cities, help them with becoming a member of the Alliance and establish a base here. From his understanding of what happen Hawkins was not in charge and was only a junior Lieutenant but when there Commanding officer was killed in the battle it was him who took charge and got the ball rolling with everything and from there he was noticed by Space Marshall Graham on his leadership ability he had and was also awarded a couple of medals including the distinguished service medal, commendation medal and the medal of honor.

Captain Keyo also remembered that when the explorer was built and looking for a commander rumor had it that nearly every captain and commander applied for the position including Captain Keyo but not everyone fitted for what the Alliance was looking for. Captain Newly was the first person to be selected to be the ships Captain but it still didn't have a commander and then it was suggested that Lieutenant Hawkins fitted the role perfectly and after many debates and interviews he was given the assignment and promoted straight from Lieutenant to commander and missing the ranks in between.

But at the time this was happening apparently Hawkins was in hospital recovering from an accident that he had and Captain Keyo was unsure what happen to him. But this was the norm when it came to Commander Hawkins much of his life was a mystery to everyone that knew him as not many can say they really know him including Captain Newly who served with him for a couple years never really knew him away from his command.

Captain Keyo was still standing at the window deep in thought that he didn't even here his communications officer come in.

"Excuse me Sir" the officer said

Captain Keyo was startled and turns to face his officer "Yes what is it?"

"Sir we got the explorer on the radar and she coming in for landing" he said excitedly

"Inform galaxy garrison at once" Captain Keyo said as he was rushing out of his office down to the space dock to meet up with the explorer.

On his way down there he passed many of the explorer's new crew and the supply ship captains and told them that the explorer is coming in for landing and they all rushed outside to see the ship come in.

Once outside Captain Keyo was searching the sky for the ship as was everyone else. Still no sign of the ship until so one yelled out "there it is"

On the horizon he could just make out the explorer heading this way and as it got closer Captain Keyo could see that he had taken a serve battering and it was still in need of repair. He watched at the ship slowly lowered into the dock and the bridge was extended to the explorer.

Captain Keyo went aboard and was surprised that no one was out here to meet him. He started to head towards the launch area in hopes of finding a way in and maybe someone so he can find out what is going on. _It's almost like a ghost ship here, where is everybody?_ And as if someone herd his thought they came.

"Captain Keyo?" he asked

"Yes ensign"

"Sir if you follow me I will take you up to the bridge where they are expecting you" and with that he turned and head back up towards the bridge of the ship with Captain Keyo in toe.

"It's the only way we can get the ship repaired Cric" Cliff said very aggravated

"But cliff everyone to exhausted to do anything" Cric replied calmly

"I know Cric but the ship has to get repaired and it won't do it by itself"

"Yes I know Cliff but keeping everyone on board until it's done is ridiculous, we need a roster system so that way whoever needs a break can go now and those who can stay should stay and repair the ship"

"Oh Brilliant Cric" he said sarcastically "and I suppose people are just going to volunteer to stay behind and finish the repairs……hah! Wishful thinking Cric"

The bridge door opened and Cliff and Cric were still arguing that didn't even notice that Captain Keyo was there.

"And I suppose you have a better idea then Cliff?"

"Yeah we all pitch in get the repairs done and the enjoy a break"

"You know once repairs are done that galaxy garrison wants us up and back to searching for a new planet and if we go by your idea no one will get a break"

"But the ship is a sitting duck and we can't take too long in getting the repair work done and the Drule's know we are in bad shape"

"All the more reason to have a roster in place so the ship gets repaired and the crew gets the much needed rest as well and by the time the ship is repaired the crew will be well rested and we will be in much better shape to handle a full scale attack"

"NO get the ship repaired FIRST and then REST"

"EVERYONE IS TO EXHAUSTED TO COMPLETE REPAIRS SAFELY"

"WE HAVE TO GET THIS DONE CRIC"

"YES BUT NOT AT THE EXPENSE OF THE CREW"

Captain Keyo was watching the argument getting more and more heated and decided he better step in and find out what is going on.

"ummm" he said

"YOU WONNA BET" Cliff was still yelling

"Gentlemen" Captain Keyo said

"YOU'RE BEEN SO UNREANSONABLE" Cric was screaming back

"ENOUGH" Captain Keyo yelled and both Cliff and Cric stopped and looked at him

"Now that I have both your attention do you mind telling me what is going on around here?"

"Well sir it like this" Cliff begun "the explorer is in much need of repair and I think if we have all hands on deck we can get the ship repaired in no time and that way we can all enjoy a rest"

"And you" Captain Keyo said to Cric

"Sir the crew has been stretched to limit over the past few weeks and are in much need of rest and I think we should have some crew resting and some repairing even though it will take longer to repair the ship that way there will be no one collapsing from exhaustion"

"I see" Captain Keyo said thoughtfully "Gentle your are both right and yet so wrong at the same time"

"HUH?" they both said

"The Explorer is in need of repair and she is also getting an update and will be docked for the next couple of weeks. The crew is also needs a rest and there is no use having a exhausted crew doing repair which is dangerous as the chance are it won't be done probably and we cannot risk that happening especially in space. So therefore I will have my crew start the up grades today and they can also do the repair work for you and your crew is now officially on shore leave. Now all I need to do is speak to Commander Hawkins and I can get the ball rolling with these upgrades."

Looking around Captain Keyo notice that all the bridge crew went deathly silent and hung there heads and if you had a pin you would have herd it dropped and this made him uneasy "Well where is he?"

Cliff and Cric looked at each other in the hope that the other would answer him.

"Well" he demanded

"Well its kind of …………… it's like this………um……..well you see……." Cliff was trying to say

"What is it?" he asked anxiously

"Commander Hawkins collapsed this morning and was rushed down to sick bay and I believe he is still in surgery" Cric explained trying to hide the worry in his voice

"WHAT" Captain Keyo was devastated at the news.

Cric continued with the explanation "Sir Commander Hawkins was injured in our last battle he took a blow to the head and a mild concussion and was able to return duty the next day and he continued and started complaining this morning he had a headache and he felt dizzy and lethargic and then he fell unconscious. Professor Page rushed him down to sick bay saying that he might have bleed into the brain and could possibly have to operate. Most of the crew is waiting to hear what's happened to him we are all very anxious and some of the voltron force are down there waiting to find out what's happened. Cliff and I decided that since the Commander out as well as Jeff we would try our best in keeping the ship going with the repairs"

Captain Keyo was feeling dishearten at the news of the Commander and asked "How's Jeff?"

This time it was Cliff who answered "Jeff hasn't regained consciousness yet but all his vitals signs are good. He has a severe concussion, abdominal injuries, burns and he also lost a lot of blood but Professor Page said it's only a matter of time now."

"Hmmm….at least the news is hopeful for Jeff but I think I will head down to sick bay and find out how Commander Hawkins is doing, then I will get my crew started on the updates and contact galaxy garrison and let them know the news they will be relieve in knowing the explorer is here but I'm not sure how they will take to the other news. Ok boys I need you two to help me with a few things nothing major that way the Commander can concentrate on recovering fully. Oh I will need to get in contact with the hospital wing and when they are ready I can organize to transfer of patients from here to there when Professor Page is ready."

"Yes Sir" they both said in unison

"Good, now can someone take me to sick bay please?"

"Sparks can you take Captain Keyo to sick bay please" Cliff ordered and he turned to Cric and said "I guess we also can spread the word that shore leave has started"

"Sounds good" Cric replied

"Ok gentlemen can you report to my office at 1700hrs and I will give you a run down of what's happening"

"Aye, aye sir" Cric and Cliff said together

With that Sparks led Captain Keyo down to sick bay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voltron force was sitting around awaiting news on what was happening. None of them were in the mood to leave for shore leave as they were all worried about Commander Hawkins.

Lisa came out from seeing Jeff. "You look terrible" Ginger commented

"I'm alright" Lisa replied wearily "Any news on the Commander?"

"None yet" said Murdoch

"I hope he's going to be alright" Chip said sniffling "I mean what if something happens to him, then we get someone else but it won't be the same, the Commander is always be a rock for us especially when times are tough and it's a relief knowing that he is watching our back all the time and giving us cover when we need it and we hadn't even ask for help he just knows…………HE CAN'T DIE……………PLEASE DON"T LET HIM DIE" he was saying as he ran out of the room.

"I better go and see if the little guy is alright" Rocky said leaving the room to go after Chip.

The other's sat there for a while realizing what Chip said is true, and how often they over look that.

"hhhhhheeeeee yaaaaaaahhh" Shannon screams out as he was punching the wall

"Settle down Shannon" Cinda said

"Settle down, Settle down, how can I settle down when Jeff is lying in a coma and now Commander Hawkins is fighting for his life and there's not a thing I can do other then sit around and wait"

"We are all worried Shannon but we just have to wait and hope that he is going to be alright"

"Maybe we should contact his family and let them know what is happening" Ginger said trying to distract everyone

"Great Ginger but tell me does he even have a family?" Said Marvin

"What do you mean Marvin?"

"I mean it's not exactly well known who his family is. I mean he never talks about his family or anything of himself in case you haven't notice"

"Yeah Ginger so how do you we go about contacting his family since we don't know if he's got one?" said Hutch

"I don't know, it was just a thought" replied Ginger

"Maybe we should contact Captain Newly he would know they were friends after all" Cinda added

"That's true, Captain Newly would won't to know but we better wait until we know what's going on with the Commander" Ginger replied

"Do you think Captain Newly would come back?" Shannon asked hopefully

"I doubt it Shannon besides he has his own ship now to command" Said Marvin

"Besides we can't give up hope on the Commander" said Tangor

"We not giving up hope Tangor, I just thought while the Commander and Jeff are out of action he might come and take temporary command"

"Shannon what about Cliff and Cric?" Cinda said

"There alright but you have to admit there no Jeff"

"I know but they are trying there hardest and now that we are on Noden things hopefully will get better for us"

"That's for sure because they certainly can't get any worse for us"

"Always the optimist aren't you Shannon"

"I just meant have you given any thought about what if we are attacked again. We have no voltron and no Commander Hawkins"

"Oh I never thought of that"

"Well perhaps you should Ginger"

Silence fell among the members of the voltron force with the realization hitting them of how bad things really were for them.

Time was slowly ticking by and with no news everyone was still a bit edgy, Rocky and Chip returned to the waiting room with Chip seemingly a little calmer then he was and Lisa went back into Jeff. The doors to the waiting area opened and everyone looked up hoping it was some news but instead it was only Captain Keyo and Sparks that came through so everyone went back to what they were all doing.

"Any news yet?" Sparks asked

"Not yet Sparks but we will let you know" replied Wolo

"Oh ok, I guess I better get back to the bridge"

"Thanks Sparks" said Captain Keyo

Sparks left the sick bay and the rest of the force stayed behind waiting.

Time seemed to go really slowly, seconds seem like minutes, and minutes seem like hours. The waiting was slowly taking it toll on the force with them growing more and more restless and even Captain Keyo was getting tired of waiting. They all tried to distract themselves, some with reading, some playing cards and other's with idle conversation and each and everyone was looking towards the door hoping that Professor Page will come through and let them know what's happening.

"I wish we could get some news, any news would be good this waiting is driving me bananas" said Hutch

As if on cue the waiting room door opened and Professor Page walked through. Everyone immediately got up and all started asking different questions at the same time.

"Quiet" Captain Keyo said in a slightly raised voice and then turned to Professor Page "How is Commander Hawkins?"

"Resting quietly" Professor Page answered

"What happen to him?"

"He had a subdural hematoma"

"A what Professor?" asked Hutch very confused

"A subdural hematoma" he repeated

"What is a sub ummm hem a a a whatever you said?"

"Its basically means that blood gathered in the dura which is the outer proactive covering of the brain and the anachnoid which is the middle layer of the brain and from there the arteries had a tear which slowly bleeds into the dura until the area if full with blood and thus causing headaches and a few other symptoms happens and eventually something will happen like in the commander's case he collapsed and it becomes a extreme emergency as people can die from this if not treated quickly." Professor Page explain

"What makes something like that happen?" asked Ginger

"Usually from a head trauma" he replied

"But he got hit in the head last week, wouldn't this occur then" Wolo asked

"Not necessarily in a lot of cases this is a delayed reaction and hard to detect"

"So what happens now Professor?" asked Captain Keyo

"The Commander will need some bed rest for the next few days and time to recover. The chances are he will make a full recovery and continue with a normal life but there is also a small chance that he could still have a small bleed but I am going to keep a very close eye on him. As for him I really need for him to rest I know what he is like he will try and be on his feet again and I don't think he can handle that"

"I understand completely but as you know Professor the explorer is getting and upgrade which includes a few new facilities like an upgrade to your lab as well as sick bay so I need to know when I can get him transferred over to our hospital wing as well as Jeff and any other patients you have?"

"Luckily my only patients are the Commander and Jeff so I think the sooner we do it the better and preferably while the Commander is asleep as he will more likely protest about leaving the explorer while she gets these upgrades. Hmmm…..give me a couple of hours and I will have them ready to move"

"Excellent. I will head back to base and inform galaxy garrison of what's happened, I will contact the hospital wing and tell them to expect you"

"Ok"

Captain Keyo left the sick bay and headed back to his office, he was exhausted both physically and mentally but he was also relieved knowing that the Explorer is here safe and sound. That Jeff is going to be alright and that after the scare with Commander Hawkins that he to is going to be alright.

He couldn't help but notice how much the crew actually do care for him and that none of them really wanted to leave until they knew he was alright, _what a lucky man to have some many care and respect you that they are willing to give up there shore leave until they know what's happening with him, I wonder if my people are that dedicated to me like the explorer crew is dedicated to Commander Hawkins_

A few hours later Commander Hawkins and Jeff had been transferred over to the base hospital wing without a glitch, galaxy garrison had been notified of the situation. Although relieved that the Explorer is safe and sound on Planet Noden but are devastated of the news of the Commander and Jeff two of the most valuable members of galaxy garrison lay wounded in bed but are hopeful of there diagnosed that they will make a full recovery.

Captain Keyo has got his repair crew working on the Explorer getting the upgrades done and also repairing the ship. It is estimated that it would take about three weeks to do, he was happy with that as it would allow the Explorer crew plenty of much needed rest and relaxation and time for the Commander and Jeff to get better.

Things were also looking up for Jeff who finally woken up from his coma and at this stage doesn't seem to have any repercussions to worry about and that his outlook looks good.

Cliff and Cric have been asked to take care of the supplies and the new crew members which they are doing without any problems and after a couple days of checking the supplies off and meeting the new crew that they to were able to relax and enjoy there time off.

For the first time in weeks things were finally looking up for the crew of the Explorer, they got there much need supplies, the upgrade of the ship and most of all the much needed extra crew member's that they so desperately wanted and to a lot of the crew surprise they got a more female crew member's but unknown to everyone including the Commander galaxy garrison actually sent more then what the Commander asked for and Captain Keyo kept that bit to himself as he wanted to tell the Commander about it.

As for Commander Hawkins he spent the next few days recovering in the bases hospital wing under protest as he wanted to be with the Explorer over seeing the upgrades and meeting his new crew members and from what Captain Keyo had told him that galaxy garrison had sent twenty more personnel then what he requested which made him happy but still he wanted to be on the Explorer.

And as for the Explorer she got the much needed upgrades which included a new lab for Professor Page, new radar, upgraded in the latest communication and weaponry that the alliance had to offer. As well as a new mess area and kitchen for Sammy, a new sick and a much need upgrade in the crew quarters and engines.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been almost a month since the explorer has landed on planet Noden and in that time it had has many upgrades done to the ship including new weapons, engines, mess hall, sick bay and science lab as well as new equipment on the bridge.

As for the crew of the explorer they got the much needed shore leave they all deserved. Cliff and Cric in that time welcomed the new members to the ship and explained to them that they will meet Commander Hawkins but he has been ill, after they did this they got the much needed rest as well.

Jeff was making a good recovery from his injuries and with the help of Lisa at his side but most of all the crew got the much needed shore leave they needed.

"It's been a pleasure to have the explorer here as well as the voltron force Commander" said Captain Keyo "We all be sorry to see you leave"

"Thank you Captain Keyo, it's been a pleasure to be here and see how well the planet being going"

"Yes Commander the planet is definitely thriving and it's mainly because of all the hard work you did when freeing it from the control of Queen Merla"

"I just did what any other officer of the Alliance would have done Captain"

"That maybe so Commander but..." before Captain Keyo could finish his sentence a young ensign interrupted him

"Excuse me Commander the Shuttle is ready to go sir" the ensign said very nervously

The Commander turned to the ensign and acknowledged him with a nod of his hand and turned back to Captain Keyo

"I guess this is goodbye Sir" he said extending his hand.

Commander Hawkins took his hand and said "Thanks Captain for all your hospitality" and with that Commander Hawkins left for his shuttle.

Captain Keyo stood there watching the Commander leave for his Shuttle back to the Explorer and thinking that they have an even tougher job ahead of them now after what had transpired over the last couple of weeks.

_The last couple of weeks have been interesting to say in the least _Captain Keyo was thinking _the voltron force is a truly amazing group of young people man and women who extremely dedicated. _

_The crew was very over worked and tired but that was no one's fault it just happened with personnel getting killed or leaving and the replacements slow to come about it was no wonder they were all exhausted and that's why we didn't see them for the first couple of days and from my understanding they spent catching up on much needed sleep._

_It was good to see Jeff recovering from his injuries and I know that when he returns to his full health he will be back leading the voltron force into many battles that are ahead of them and I bet if he could he would be back sooner, if they let him._

_Cliff and Cric did there best in checking the supplies and getting the new members settled in and then enjoying a much needed break that they deserved and then there was Commander Hawkins._

_Commander Hawkins, a man I truly like and have a lot of respect for. As hard as they tried Cliff and Cric tried to let the Commander recover but after a couple of days laid up in the hospital wing he decided to get up and attend to his duties with the explorer even though the doctors said he needed more rest but he said he had enough rest and there was plenty of time for more rest later but there was work that had to be done first._

_Then there was that call from Galaxy Garrison a week and half ago saying that we have a new threat to peace again, just after we fought so hard for a peace treaty with the Drule empire and they wanted the explorer and voltron to try discover more about them._

_Commander Hawkins agreed, naturally he would, he is a great campaigner for peace but unfortunately Galaxy Garrison couldn't give them much details other then they have destroyed some cargo vessels and the smaller patrol ships and the robots fighters. But the hard thing about discovering who there new enemy was that there was no one in particular they hit, it was all random and they expect the explorer to find them, but I suppose they will._

Captain Keyo looked towards the huge ship and could see Commander Hawkins shuttle land and said a silent prayer for him and his crew that they would remain safe and hope that the they get what they truly deserve...a chance to go home _its been so long since any of them have seen there home planet, friends but most of all there families._

_Having them here was indeed an honour in itself and having a chance to get to know the voltron force was terrific in itself and I know my crew really enjoyed having them here. It has been a real buzz around here, a buzz that I am sure will last for a long time yet to come and giving the chance for the voltron force to mix in with other members must have been a great relief for them as well. I mean all day every day on the ship and not seeing anyone else really must be hard for them, I don't think I could do what they do and yet the explorer was the highest demanding ship to get on and yet the hardest one to get on in all of the alliance fleet and I can understand why too._

_But the hardest person to get to know was Commander Hawkins, although he did mix in with everyone was great but we never did find out anything personal about him and I guess I should have expected that, after all Captain Newly did say once that finding anything out about him was like trying to get blood out of a stone, it just doesn't happen, and now I truly believe him. Even my crew stated Commander Hawkins is a great leader he is and why Galaxy Garrison considered him one of the best there is, but what they didn't understand was him, it was if he was afraid of people finding out about him which made him a bit of a loner I guess, if that's the case I really do feel sorry for him. I guess something has happened to him to make him keep people at a distance or he just doesn't let his life get involved with his work life and my guess of course would be the latter._

Captain Keyo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Explorer engine's taking off. As it did so Captain Keyo as well as what he could see of his personnel stood at attention and saluted the Explorer as she took off heading into outer space, _God speed Commander,___and with that he relaxed and headed back inside.

_It is a truly magnificent site the Explorer is._

Commander Hawkins was sitting in his office going over any and all the info the alliance had sent him on there new enemy as well as getting ready for a meeting he decided to have with his crew instead of making a long and drawn out announcement about what is happening which he was certain that only a few would really listen to.

He decided that the meeting could take place in the gallery where at least everyone aboard could fit and feel relax and also get a chance to meet and mix with the new crew aboard the ship.

The Commander was surprised that Galaxy Garrison actually sent out seventy new crew members when he only asked for fifty but that made him happy, happy in the fact that the work can get spread out more evenly now and be done even more efficiently then it was before and with the pressure that this crew can get put under the chances of someone collapsing from exhaustion is less likely to happen.

Another aspect that the Commander wasn't expecting was that a third of the new crew were women and that he finally got an actual medical doctor aboard the ship which is what he wanted in a long time instead of having to depend on Professor Page for medical as well as the scientific side of him.

Over the last couple of weeks has been really busy with the installation of the new equipment and training that was required that he hasn't had a chance to meet all of his new crew yet. The only ones he has met were his new bridge crew, the new science staff and some of the engineers that have joined the crew; all in all he thinks he has met between twenty to thirty new members.

He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh and sat back in his chair thinking of what has happened to him, the explorer and the voltron force._ It has been a rough couple of months for us especially getting attacked like we have been and after our last battle and the crew past the point of exhaustion I never thought we would ever get here. Although deep down I knew we would but the odds were stacked against us but we did get through and I couldn't be more proud of my crew then what I am now._

_I got told that the first few days on Noden while I was in hospital most of them slept but after a couple days they started to show themselves and have a good break._

_Cliff and Cric did a good job in my absence but I got so sick of being couped up in sick bay I had to get out and back to work there was so much more to do even though Professor Page protested about me coming back so soon, I just had too._

_And then there was Jeff who is just as eager as I was to get out of sick bay and of course the Professor wont have a bar of it and Lisa is also making sure Jeff recovers from his injuries, he so lucky that Lisa is there for him._

Commander Hawkins picked up the last medical report on Jeff that the Professor had done and also the new doctor also did both stating that he is recovering well from his injuries and that they are not expecting any further problems and should soon be able to return to full duties.



He gave a smile at that as Jeff is back working but he's not allowed to fly and the Commander was sure if they get attacked now Jeff would go but at the moment he is on light duties.

"And here comes our fearless leader" stated Cliff in his sarcasm

"Knock it off Cliff" he replied

"Come on Jeff you done nothing but lie around over the last few weeks while Cric and I did all the work" his said mockingly

"Yeah but I bet you wouldn't say that to the Commander"

"No way, Commander Hawkins left his sense of humour behind somewhere and if I did I be scrubbing the halls for weeks with a tooth brush"

"Hahaha yeah just like the time you and the land team thought it be funny when you try to trick him into going to the store room so you can hypnotise him"

"Oh don't remind me of that til this day I don't ever want to see another air brush ever again"

"Not up to cleaning windows again hay Cliff"

Cliff turned and stared at Jeff to remind him not to mention it ever again but Jeff and the others just laugh and Cliff couldn't hold it any longer and joined in the laughter.

Elsewhere in the mess hall some of the new crew member's were in another booth.

"I still can't believe I got posted here" said one

"I know it surreal, I have been trying to get on this ship ever since I left the academy" stated another

"Really Liam"

"Yeah, my speciality is communications but I get sent some where else and then when Galaxy Garrison offered me the Explorer I could I say no"

"So have you guys seen or met the Commander yet?" asked another

"No" said one "But I hear he is very strict"

"Yeah I herd that to"

"Come on guys he suppose to be the best the Alliance has"

"Sarah haven't you herd how some of the crew talk about him?"

"I have herd the praise and how he disciplines the crew and besides he been sick and with the new stuff they got he been busy"

"You forgot to mention dedication Sarah"



"That's what you're for Trish to think of the things I don't" and with that both women went into a fit of laughter.

"I wonder how much longer we have to wait for?" asked Liam

"It was announced to be held at 1900hrs"

"What's the time now Rick?"

"Its 1855hrs"

"I wonder if this meeting will start on time"

"I think it would Liam"

"How do you know Sarah?"

"Well you don't get the reputation he's got for being late"

"Oh Ha Ha Ha very funny Trish"

"And besides Liam he just walked in so I guess we are going to be on time"

"Ahhmmm, can I have every one's attention please" Commander Hawkins said and with that announcement everyone went quite.

"He's kinda cute" whispered Trish to Sarah

"That's for sure"

"Hay you two Shhhh" said Rick

"Now that I got your attention I hope you all had some much needed rest on Planet Noden" he started to say but everyone gave out a cheers, Hoorays and clapping as loud as they could for several minutes.

After the noise died down Commander Hawkins continued "I glad to hear but unfortunately all good things must come to a end and it is back to business as usual" there was a few groans and sighs at that last statement but none the less Commander Hawkins continued.

"As you are all aware there has been a few changes aboard the explorer and new personnel. So first thing is first I like to take this chance to welcome all new members aboard the Explorer and my apologies that I was not there to meet you but I was detained at the time, although I have met some of you the rest I would eventually get around to meet you hopefully with in the next few weeks.

Second part of business is that we have had a lot of upgrades done to the Explorer while on Noden and all the necessary training involved with that and so far everything is looking really good. One thing that got upgraded was the computer system and we are now able to send and receive e-mails from our family, however once you have written your e-mail it needs to be sent to the Explorer e-mail and from there our communications officer which is lieutenant Rick Harrison he will then send it to a relay station and from there it will be either sent to another relay station or your home 

depending on our location but this whole proses will take about a week but you still can write letters and receive parcels just the way you always have.

Third order of business and not good news I'm afraid. As some of you might or might not know there is a new threat to peace in our Galaxy, at this stage there is not much known about them and Galaxy Garrison wants us to find out much about them as possible. What I can tell you this is that they have attacked our supply vessels and destroyed them and that we have no idea of what there intention are as communication with them has not been able to be established at all.

So far our robot fighters have not had any success against them at all. There mother ship is a big battle cruiser, bigger then the Drule battle cruiser's and underneath it is a huge cannon that Galaxy Garrison believe it can rotate 360 degrees and there smaller fighter planes and have extremely good moving capability better then our robot fighters which possibly suggest humanoid pilots so what I want from the voltron force is not to form voltron until we can establish more information about them and their intentions are."

All the crew were chatting among themselves about what Commander Hawkins just said about a new enemy to deal with and questions were been raised about the old enemy and there mission.

"Commander"

Commander Hawkins looked to see who called him but couldn't figure it out and raised his hands up in order to get silence so he can answer any questions.

After a couple of minutes there was silence and Tangor stood up and said "Commander"

"Yes Tangor"

"Does our current mission still stand?"

"Yes it does, our primary mission of seeking out new planets is still our top priority"

"Sir"

"Yes Cliff"

"What about the Drule rebels are we meant to ignore them now or what?"

"No, Galaxy Garrison still wants us to keep trying to make peace with them"

"But Commander" Jeff said "How does Galaxy Garrison expect us to keep searching for a new world, keep chasing after the rebel leaders and now they want us to find out as much as possible about a new enemy when they can't even tell us the origin of them, and how can we be sure they will even come after us?

" I'm not sure even if they will Jeff but there pattern suggest that they will go after a small convoy or a single ship on its own and since its only us the chances is that they will come after us"

"Is there anyway we can get a support fleet Commander?"



"I have asked Galaxy Garrison for a support fleet but I'm yet to get a response from them"

"What about getting a Captain for us?"

"I have requested one" he started to say and then lowered his head and took a deep breath and looked straight back at Jeff and continued "Galaxy Garrison thinks that we don't need one since that You, Cliff and Cric have been doing it now for quite some time and they think you guys can still continue to do it"

"But Commander we.."

"Jeff I know how you feel but Galaxy Garrison doesn't want to risk sending one to us as they think we are more then capable ourselves even after recent events and they think with the new crew we would be alright and besides they don't have the resources to send a fleet for a single officer either, its like everything they are to also stretched to the limit"

Commander Hawkins stood at the front of his crew and new there was going to be some tough times ahead especially for the voltron force but he was going to do everything that he can possibly do to help them and his crew out. After a short time he began to speak again "I know we have some tough a head of us but with the support of each other I am sure we can make it and on that note all hands back to stations."

With that everyone started to fill out and return to there respective post or to their quarters and as for the Commander he decided that he will return to the bridge.

Sarah and Trish were heading back to their quarters "So we finally get to see Commander Hawkins, the man is real haha"

"Yeah" replied Sarah solemnly

"Alright what's the matter with you?" Trish stopped

"Nothing"

"Hey I have known you a long time Sarah and I know when something is bothering you"

Sarah looked at her friend knowing what she said is true but she, herself is not quite sure what the matter is. "I think I just worried about what the Commander said about a new enemy and been under extra pressure and all that"

"Mmmm"

"Look I know the Explorer gets attacked a lot but now with two threats out there, I'm just worried about how they will cope."

"Hay it's the voltron force the will cope they always do"

"I know that but there is only fifteen of them and with some much on them how will they cope"

"They will Sarah, they have been highly trained and have faced many difficult situations before and in the end they will triumph"



Sarah looked at her friend and knew she was right but that was not what was really bothering her and to tell the truth she really didn't want to talk about what was really the matter until she could get it sorted out herself.

"I suppose anyway I'm tired I'm going to get some sleep"

"Sounds good let's go"

Sarah and Trish walked back to their quarters chatting idly. Once in bed Trish was out and as Sarah laid in bed starring at the ceiling trying to figure out what was really bothering her. _Cute not the word to describe him, handsome, gorgeous and attractive comes to mind, WHAT am I talking about, he is my Commanding officer I can't be falling for him...can I. It weird I think of him and I get butterflies in my stomach and yet today was the first time I ever saw him, and he doesn't even know I exist and yet I have feeling towards him...oh bother, I can't have this and yet I can't get him out of my mind._ And with that last thought she drifted off into a restless sleep.


End file.
